


Babysitting

by LunasFanfictionCorner



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasFanfictionCorner/pseuds/LunasFanfictionCorner
Summary: Evan is tasked to look after a Family friends child. He knows that it'll end in complete chaos if he's alone so he asks Jared for some help. But are they prepared for when they learn about someone they never knew?
Kudos: 1





	Babysitting

"So I-I'm just gonna watch her for a few...few hours?" Evan didn't think he'd ever be in a situation like this. Looking over a Child when he couldn't even get trough a sentence without stuttering or making his words actually understandable. "It's just a short visit and you'll get some money you can put into your College payments! Just...Please Evan it's not that hard. Marie is a great child. This is the last year where she has to have a Babysitter." His mother was preparing for her shift, already putting all her keys and Phone into her bag. She had to cover this shift because of an emergency that her coworker had. Something about a car accident. "I'll do...Yes I'll do it..." he still talked to fast but he actually got trough the sentence without stumbling over his words. "Thank you so much! There's some money on the counter so you two can order food. And if that's to much, ask her. Marie is old enough to use a phone." She was now standing in Evans room which was surprisingly messy for his standards. "Evan!" He looked up from his Laptop. "Yes?" She looked at him giving him a genuine smile. "Thank you. I'm sure that today's gonna b-" he stared at her. "Sorry...Sometimes I forget what....I'm sorry Evan." He played around with his shirt trying to concentrate on the conversation and task that lay before him. "It's ok Mom. I'll manage. Hopefully..." he didn't say that last part. She gave him one last genuine smile before leaving. He immediately opened the chat he had with Jared Kleinmann. That's how he had saved him at least in his contract list. No cool nickname or short JK. Just plain Jared Kleinmann. 

Evan: Can you come over? I have to look after a family friends child and I'm not sure if I can manage without having some trouble. 

He wanted to write "have a nervous breakdown" but that didn't sound great. Jared knew about his problems so he'd still know what he meant.  
It only took a few seconds before a small "ping" told him that his possible saviour had answered.

Jared: What's in it for me? I'm free if you can convince me it's worth my time! 

Evan: Free food? Please Jared...I can't do this alone. I'd ask someone else but...You're the only one available. 

He started to panic, rubbing his hand against the bedsheet which was really soft and actually comforting. 

Jared: Fine...But we'll get pizza! I'm coming over!

Evan sighed relieved that Jared had actually agreed to this. This might actually work out.

Jared had arrived already making dumb remarks about how Evan could've handled this alone. But deep inside he knew that Jared was a good guy. Why else would he be here instead of trolling some internet forum. "So when is she coming? And how long do you think she'll stay?" Jared sat down on the couch dropping a paper bag on the ground beside it. "Well...Around 3 hours...A-And she'll be here any minute. What's..." he didn't finish the sentence. Evan thought it would be rude to ask him what was in the bag. A small ring of the doorbell made both of them jump. "Speak of the devil! Go on open the door." He gestured to the door. Evan slowly made his way over to it, stopping to take a deep breath. His hand was now on the knob. "Hello." He didn't expect Zoe. "Heyzoeit'sgoodtoseeeyouhowareyou?" He spoke without pausing. "Take a deep breath Evan! Then speak again...s l o w l y!" She took his hands squeezing them. Both of them heard Jared laughing from the couch. "Hey Romeo! Don't faint ok? I don't need another child that's making problems!" Zoe stared daggers at him bitting her lip. "Another child?" She asked curiosity taking over anger. Evans breathing was becoming steady. "I-I have to look after a family friends child. Her name's Marie." "Oh. Then good luck. I'm going to the garden there's a small picnic. I'll see you soon, Evan." Her eyes were already watery. "S-S-See you Zoe!" He closed the door. "Hey Romeo! Come here I want to show you what's in the bag." 

"A Nintendo Wii?" He asked unsure what to think of Jareds collection of Controllers, cables and games. "Hey they're all Child friendly games and didn't you say that this is the last year she needs to be babysat? I think she's old enough to play video games!" Jared had started plugging the console into the Hansen family Tv. "I guess you're right..." Then the dreadful ringing of the doorbell filled the livining room."I'll finish setting this up. Try not to hyperventilate and if you do I'll get you a paper bag!" He smirked. "Hello?" The voice coming from the door sounded confused. Evan had made it to the knob opening the door after some hesitation. "You're Marie?" The girl couldn't be older than 10 her blonde hair tied into a ponytail. Her eyes were hasel nut brown. She looked up at Evan then into the living room seeing Jared plugging in the cables. "Which one of you is-" she looked at a piece of paper. "Evan." She continued. "That's me." Evan started fiddling with his hands rubbing them against the soft fabric of his shirt.   
"Hi...I'm just gonna...go into the living room...ok? Ok." She didn't stutter but following every other word she paused for a few seconds nervously squeezing her hands. "Yeahsurethatsoundgreatcomein!" Jared stared at both of them. "Do you like attract strange people? Is that your super power? Social anxiety people magnet!" He laughed out loud. Both of them just looked confused and a bit offended. Marie was walking towards the Hansen sofa looking around the living room with great interest. "It's nice here. I like it." Her smile was wide and genuine as if someone had flipped a switch. Jared turned on the Tv and Wii. She eyed him. "Who are you?" "Jared! You must be Marie. How old are you?" He had offered her a high five but she just looked at his hand. "I'm 11. Well not quite yet. I'm turning 11 in 3 days." She didn't stutter but still paused before continuing. Jared just nodded. "Do you like wanna order food? How about Pizza?" He said looking at Evan but the question being directed at Marie. "Sure..." It was a drawn out long suuuuuurreeeeeee. 

"So this is my personal Wii please be careful with it!" The pizza was put aside for some quality video game time. Marie was really quite only answering questions and asking where the bathroom was. "What do you want to play?" Evan was pacing around the room. It was dumb he thought. She was so much like him and he still couldn't talk to her properly. Well he'd probably be able to hold a conversation without at least one of his ticks. But he'd rather rip his shirt than stumble over every word. "Mario Galaxy." Maries face lit up. "I like that game a lot. I played it with my last baby sitter but her brother always came into the room." Jared took the disc out of the case and put it into the console. "What was her name?" He asked. Marie thought for a second before saying "Zoe Murphy. She took care of me but I heard that. That she didn't want to see me after Connor was gone." Evan stopped dead in his tracks looking at her with tears forming in his eyes. "I didn't mean to upset you...I'm sorry Evan..." he voice was almost a whisper barely a sound. "Nonononono...It's ok I-I just...you knew Connor?" She noded her head still trying to process why he was so upset. "He was nice to me. Sometimes he shouted at Zoe but he always gave me candy and this..." she showed him a black bracelet with the name of a band written on it. "He said it will keep me safe. And if someone is mean to me...if someone is mean to me, this bracelet will keep me safe so they won't pick on me." Jared and Evan exchanged a confused look. "And we're definitely talking about long hair, vest always black clothes Connor?" She noded again. "Did you tell Zoe?" Evan looked at the bracelet thinking that she was talking about someone else. "No. She didn't want to see me after he left." Her voice was a bit louder now but you could hear the Heartbreak in it. "Well anyway! The game finished loading! Let's play." Jared gave Marie a Wii remote and they started a new game.

"Thank you for taking care of Marie for me, Evan! Here's something for you." Maries mother gave him some bills. "Evan?" Marie was looking at him. "Will you tell Zoe what I told you today? And if you do...Please say I'm sorry." He nodded slow. "I will." And with that he closed the door. "I didn't think Connor could be nice. He always seemed soooo bad." Jared said unplugging the Wii and packing everything up. "Thank you for helping me with Marie." He laughed. But it was a genuine laugh not a I'm making fun of you. "Sure. Well I have to go. See you sometime. But hopefully not when you're babysitting again." He took his pizza leftovers and opened the door. "Will you actually tell her?" Evan nervously squeezed his hand. "I think I will. She deserves the truth!" And with that Jared left.

"Evan? What are you doing here?" Zoe looked up from her plate to see Evan standing just a few feet away. "I have to tell you something. Did you babysit a girl named Marie?" "Yeah, why?" They both paused. "She told me something about Connor. That he was really nice to her. He even gave her a bracelet and said that it'll protect her from bullying!" She gasped dropping her plate. "Connor...So you did something good after all. That's so typical." Tears had already started streaming down her face. "She said the last time you Babysat her was a few days before he..." Evan paused. It was hard enough. He'd lied about so much. "He probably planned it so he knew this was his last chance...That's something he would do. God Evan...Thank you." And then she did something Evan didn't think was possible after everything he had done. She hugged him tight the tears soaking into his shirt. He hesitated before returning it. "I'm sorry Zoe. I wish I wouldn't be so broken. I'm such a mess." She was sniffing, taking in his scent. "It's something I can never forget Evan...but this was something I didn't think was possible. And no lie. Thank you." They just stood there. "I'm so sorry Zoe..." And Evan took in the view of the beautiful garden.


End file.
